Death Royale  Megacrossover
by Ciruno Rowe 'Augmented Conduit
Summary: The world's humanity has created a fake reality that allows them to create intelligence and data. With lacking resources, Japan had decided to use beings from different franchises to gain back more money. Suggest your characters here if you want them in


**Chapter 1 The Sick Game**

* * *

><p>Tokyo, Japan<p>

Year 2120 A.D.

Japan had become a dictatorship one-hundred ten years ago and with allied scientists from both Japan and US, they had discovered how to create a virtual world that operates almost like reality. They can implant and create beings in there or transfer their own kind into this new program. They could also be easily transffered back to the true real world.

Any harm done to them, would just transfer them back to the real world, meaning they'll regain their conscience. A new world had been made, and they can create actual intelligence. This was one of the most successful and greatest inventions of humanity. But it had cost millions of resources, to create, operate and maintain.

It can t be properly maintained like old softwares, since any created intelligence would end up like a virus. That s why the modern society have discarded it upon several failures . They cannot control the intelligence. They could only create it and systems.

So far only the scientists of both the US and Japanese are only allowed to access it. And what could possibly be the best way to gain back their resources and provide a new entertainment for the whole world?

A simple tournament, where contestants kill each other. But what fun would it be if the contestants are all just normal and all they use are modern weaponries? Surely everyone have enjoyed a franchise that they read, played or watched. Be it a show, movie, a book, or a game.

And thus they chose a daring volunteer that will maintain all of the characters. In the real world, his name is unknown, but in the virtual reality he is the God, the creator. And he is to maintain, the Battle Royale. And he has ultimate power on the world inside technology.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1, June 1 2120 12:00 am<strong>

Ichigo Kurosaki, is a substitute soul reaper. Many unexpected events have occurred in his life. He was surprised when he was given the powers of a soul reaper, he was surprised when he discovered the hollow powers inside of him. But he was never as surprised as when he was swallowed by a portal and transported inside a very large dark room.

"Where am I?" Those were his first words in the new place.

"Well well," said a familiar voice, "If it isn't Ichigo. We never did finish our fight,"

As Ichigo s eyes adjusted to the darkness, he recognized Kenpachi Zaraki smiling a few steps away from him.

"Kenpachi!" said Ichigo, lowering his sword. "Where are we?"

"Be damned if I know," said Kenpachi, "No one here knows. Same story all around, minding their own business when some kind of portal pulls them here."

Ichigo looked around and indeed there were several other humans inside the room. Only some of them however are dressed quite differently or have inhuman features. Most of them were leaning against the walls of the room, sitting on the floor, or just looking confused as him.

"There are several powerful people, but either they might risk killing the weaker ones, or they're not just powerful enough to break through the walls. I'd guess there's about one hundred yards of steel on each side," said Kenpachi looking over at the others.

At that moment, a large screech sounded around the room. Ichigo covered his ears in an attempt to muffle the sound, but to no avail. The unknown sound grew louder until it threatened to burst his ear drums. He could see the others sharing his fate. The screech eventually ended with no one fatally injured, aside from their hearing. A moment of silence later a loud laugh sounded across the room.

The lights returned to the room at the same time. A second flash at the middle of the large room took everyone's attention. The source was a man covered in white clothes stood there with a smug grin.

"Hello Children," he said. "Let me introduce myself, I am God."

There were several surprised and confused expressions but no being spoke. And the confusion began when many of them attempted to speak, but found no voice to come out.

The 'God' stifled a chuckle before speaking again, "If that doesn't prove that I am God, maybe you're just an idiot."

Then with a stern expression, "Every being in this room are from a different world. And each of you have some special ability or skill. And all of you had been chosen for the Battle Royale, but I would personally call it the Death Royale. And only one of you, are going to survive, killing the others."

Ichigo felt a chill ran up his spine. Everything in the room darkened. He backed away from Kenpachi, and grabbed the hilt of his sword.

"Now that's settled! Let me explain the rules of this tournament,"

The God cheerfully smiled before raising a finger.

"The only way to return to your homeland, is to survive as the sole member of this Battle Royale. The walls in this room would prevent any of magic or whatever science you have to escape. You will be given food, water and a weapon for your survival. And one by one, you will all be teleported into a world I specifically created, which slowly vanishes bit by bit for every second that passes. You will also be provided with a watch that would tell the time, your location, the list of who died, and the survivors. And if more than one person is alive, the world would continually vanish with anyone else in it."

The sounds of running echoed across the room for three seconds. The God turned to the source, only for him to end up with a kick, courtesy of Souichiro Nagi. The God crashed a good few metres away.

"Think you could mess with me!" he shouted flexing a middle finger at God.

Everyone regained their ability to talk and most settled glares towards the so-called God. The man himself was standing up, with a visible frown. Ichigo has to note that most beings in the room, including him, were prepared to assault the man.

"Wait,"

Everyone turned to a human that strode towards the God. With a slouched stance, L Lawliet walked towards the so-called God. L sized up God before turning back.

"We aren't sure whether he really is God but I am certain that if we kill him, we ll all be stuck her and die."

Ichigo couldn't help but agree. There seems to be no way out as Kenpachi earlier said, unless he was lying. But Ichigo doubt he had a reason to. So they need the information about God. But the way the so-called God was hit by that kick conflicted what boast the God made. Unless...

"Good job! That's smart of you!" To everyone's surprise, God had materialised from thin air and is right now levitating above everyone. The body that Souichiro kicked have disappeared.

"Knew someone was going to attack me soon," he calmly said sighing. "But in the end you re all bound to play the tournament. Cause if you don't,"

God snapped his fingers and a black hole appeared in front of him, sucking the air out of the room, but no living being. It eventually vanished when God snapped his fingers.

"You re all going to kill yourselves one way or another," God smiled a devilish grin before a figure teleported behind him.

Before Goku could restrain him, God elbowed him. Goku flinched before he was sent downwards by a beam of large energy from God s hand. A gun shot rang, and God caught the bullet with two fingers. He turned to the shooter, Lad Russo, who wore a crazed smile. Most beings around them were confused.

"MASTER SPAARK!"

God closed his eyes when a large yellow beam devoured his body. But the beam only exploded upon striking the wall, the God was unharmed. Marisa Kirisame stopped her Hakkero from firing and frowned. Two beings dashed past her when she closed her eyes,

Natsu Dragneel with fists blazing and Maka Albarn with her scythe closed the distance between the God. He only however held out both his hands at the two, before they levitated into air.

"The geass that makes anyone do what you want. Pretty good ability, isn't it Lelouch?" the God questioned, and with a snap of a finger, a figure levitated from the crowd. Ichigo watched a scrawny teenager struggle from God s grip. Everyone s focus was now on the said teenager.

"How did he-" Lelouch vi Britannia s sentence trailed off. Maybe his voice was taken away, but his own body turning white might have also stopped him from speaking.

God made a devilish smile before dropping the three to the ground. Lelouch's body however, turned transparent until he is invisible to the naked eye. The other two, groggily stood back up, not aware of what happened. The God looked around to the other beings in the room with a stern expression.

"I've taken the liberty of sending Lelouch to the battlefield without a weapon, but with supplies. That's what I do to opposers. They end up in a disadvantage, and you do not want to be at a disadvantage."

Then with a cheery smile, "Those are just a few of you! I can't wait to see you attacking, and killing each other. Since they end up revealing their own powers, they end up with less aces on their sleeves. Well, go kill yourselves now. And some rules you might want to know,

1. There are a few immortals around here, but one way or another you could be killed

2. Be wary of the timer. If you reach certain spots around the world where a void is eating the place, don't touch it or you ll get absorbed and killed.

3. Each member is restricted to 10 kills. Kill more than 10, and I will personally kill you, eleven times."

All were shocked by the three rules. This was bad, even for those planning on participating in the game. A kill limit would make things much more complicated and hold certain beings back.

"Many weapons are also around the battlefield quite well hidden, guarded or on a dangerous spot. Be sure not to get killed when trying to get them. And for the ones who get weaker looking weapons, you might as well try to get these. Now that's everything clear, let s begin!"

God's fingers glowed white before columns of small white numbers and letters appeared in front of him.

"This is the way the dismissal process will work to ensure an equal chance for all. In about ten seconds a code would appear in your thoughts. These codes would determine when you will leave this room onwards to the true world."

Just as God had said, Ichigo felt a strange essence in his head. _'__VX3?'_ Ichigo thought.

Now then, God raised his right hand forming a salute, "Onwards to the death Royale! The first code is 9SL, who is it?"

* * *

><p><strong>Wanted to make my own upon seeing one of these megacrossover ones with Battle Royale. Well then, shall we begin the game? I can assure you I will update on this as long as I get reviews and your feedback people. Suggest your favorite characters to participate. Cause I will put them if I have the chance. So far, the character limit is, UNLIMITED.<strong>

**Deth-the-Kid also allowed me to do this**


End file.
